Herbstlaub
by blubachat2
Summary: Harm überlegt ob er den entscheidenen Schritt in seiner Beziehung mit Mac wagen soll, aber vorher passiert etwas, das alle aus der Bahn wirft.


Teil 3 

Titel: Herbstlaub Autor: Yvonne Kontakt: Spoiler: keiner ( hier und da ein paar Bezüge auf gesehene Folgen )  
Zusammenfassung: Harm überlegt ob er den entscheidenen Schritt in seiner Beziehung mit Mac wagen soll, aber vorher passiert etwas, das alle aus der Bahn wirft.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Gehören DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT.  
Das Gedicht ist aus dem Film "PEARL HARBOR", die Rechte dafür liegen bei TOUCHSTONE PICTURES und JERRY BRUCKHEIMER FILMS.  
La-Le-Lu : Musik und Text: Heino Gaze Gesungen von: Heinz Rühmann und Oliver Grimm Aus dem Film "Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne" "TEARS IN HEAVEN" ist von Eric Clapton und wurde für eine Beerdigung geschrieben, nach dem Tod seines Sohnes.  
Danke: Kleines Dankeschön an Extremstsupaturnschuh Nina (mein Betareader, der wegen mir inzwischen Nachtschichten einlegt und FANFICS in 20 min betaen kann) die noch mal drübergelesen hat und meinte so reicht das.  
Und danke an Ari für die Idee mit der Strandszene.  
Notiz:der dritte Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, Brumby, Renee und Jordan sind nie aufgetaucht und für Lauren Singer, über die wir keine Hintergrundinformationen kennen, habe ich einen Lebenslauf zusammengebastelt.  
Macs Geburtstag habe ich in den Herbst gelegt und Harriets Geburtsjahr hat sich mein Betareader ausgedacht.  
Die erwähnten TAROT-Karten gibt es wirklich und die Erklärungen sind auch zutreffend.  
Maine Coone ist eine spezielle Katzenrasse.

TASCHENTÜCHERWARNUNG - CHARACTER DEATH - IST EXTREM TRAURIG 

HERBSTLAUB

1. September Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0100 ZULU

Mac stand im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Das war nicht sie, das war nicht Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie die sie da ansah, das war Jospeh Mackenzie.

Mac haßte es, denn jedesmal wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, dann sah sie nicht sich, sondern ihn. Sie war seine Tochter, das war eine Sache an der sie niemals etwas ändern konnte. Dieser Mann, ihr Vater, ihr Erzeuger oder einfach nur Joseph Mackenzie, verfolgte sie bis heute in ihren Träumen.

Wie oft war sie nachts schweißgebadet in Harms Armen hochgeschreckt, weil sie glaubte ihn gehört zu haben.

Niemals wurde sie die Erinnerungen an diese furchtbare Zeit los. Wenn sie jetzt die Augen schloß, dann sah sie wieder alles real ablaufen, so als würde es nocheinmal passieren und wäre nicht schon so viele Jahre her .

Sie konnte wieder das Schreien ihrer Mutter hören, die wütende Stimme ihres Vater und vor allem seinen Geruch. Sein Geruch, dieses Gemisch aus kaltem Schweiß und Alkohol verfolgte sie. Dieser Mann hatte, obwohl er schon tot war, immer noch soviel Macht über sie und ihr Leben.

Durch ihre schlimmen Kindheitserlebnisse hatte sie sich nie getraut einen Mann in ihr Leben zu lassen. Natürlich gab es ihren Onkel Matt, aber das war eigentlich kein Mann, sondern ihr Onkel, deswegen zählte er nicht.

Harm hatte es geschafft, langsam ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, er war der erste Mann dem sie sich gegenüber hatte öffnen können. Bei Harm durfte sie schwach sein, ihm gegenüber konnte sie ihre Tränen zuzulassen. Sie wußte, dass Harm sie nicht auslachen würde, wenn sie, ein US-Marine weinte.

Genau wie gerade jetzt, als ihr wieder eine einsame Träne über das Gesicht lief. Mac weinte nicht für sich, sondern für das Kind, das all den Schmerz erlitten hatte.

Das Klopfen an der Badezimmertür riß sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Ja?" fragte sie durch die verschlossene Tür.  
"Sarah, alles okay?" ertönte Harms Stimme besorgt von der anderen Seite.  
"Ja, ich komme gleich."

Mac sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, das war nicht Joseph Mackenzie der sie da ansah, das war Sarah, die Frau die Harm über alles liebte. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen ab und schloß wieder die Badezimmertür auf.

"Wirklich alles okay?" fragte Harm noch einmal, als er ihr rotgeweintes Gesicht sah.

Mac antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn lange schweigend an.

"Komm her" sagte Harm und schloß sie in die Arme.

Mac vergrub ihren Kopf in seinem T-Shirt und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, der spezielle Geruch von Harmon Rabb junior. Harm ließ sie allen Schmerz vergessen, dafür liebte sie ihn aus tiefstem Herzen und sie liebte ihn, weil er sie liebte. Wahrscheinlich war er der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, der sie wirklich liebte.

2 Wochen später 15. September Am Abend vor Macs Geburtstag Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0340 ZULU

Harm und Mac saßen zusammen auf der Couch.

"Aufgeregt Marine?" fragte Harm.  
"Nein warum"  
"Morgen ist dein Geburtstag" "Es wird ein Tag wie jeder andere auch" meinte Mac.  
"Komm Sarah du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du dich nicht auf deinen Geburtstag freust"  
"Ich hab noch nie meinen Geburtstag gefeiert, nicht den 21ten, den 25ten, den 30ten, keinen Geburtstag. Warum sollte ich mich gerade jetzt auf meinen Geburtstag freuen"  
"Weil du ihn mit mir verbringen wirst" antwortete Harm.  
"Aha und was willst du machen? Mich mit deinem fleischlosen Hackbraten verwöhnen"  
"In etwa. Ich dachte ich backe dir einen Kuchen, du packst deine Geschenke aus, Mittags machen wir ein Picknick und der Rest ist Überraschung" zählte Harm auf.  
"Wow du willst dir ja richtig Mühe geben" staunte Mac.  
"Nicht ich will, sondern ich werde" verbesserte Harm sie.  
"Oh Harm, du bist unverbesserlich" lachte diese und warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

Harm duckte sich schnell genug, so dass das Kissen über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Aber da er sich sehr weit zur Seite gebeugt hatte, verlor er den Halt und fiel von der Couch.  
Mac versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber es klappte nicht.  
Lautstark, prustend vor Lachen saß sie auf der Couch und sah ihn an.

"Du findest das wohl lustig?"

Mac konnte vor lachen kaum nicken.

"Und was sagst du dazu?" fragte Harm und zog sich blitzschnell von der Couch zu sich hinunter.

Perplex starrte Mac Harm mit großen Augen an, als sie einen Moment später nicht mehr auf der Couch, auf ihm lag.

"Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen" Harm lächelte.  
"Woran"  
"Das du auf mir liegst" erwiderte er.  
"HARM" sagte Mac in einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lag Mac unterm ihm und er sah zu ihr hinunter. Langsam beugte Harm sich hinunter und küßte sie.  
Mac hatte jedesmal, wenn er sie küßte, das Gefühl als würde ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch gezündet. Es kribbelte von den Haarwurzeln bis in die Zehenspitzen.  
Als sie sich einige Zeit später atemlos trennten, sah Mac ihn lange an.

"Alles okay?" fragte Harm, Mac war sonderlich still geworden.  
"Ich liebe dich" antwortete Mac einfach.  
"Ich dich auch, wie verrückt und aus ganzem Herzen."

Macs Hände strichen über seine Brust, sie konnte seine Muskeln spüren. Mac schaute ihm in die Augen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, streifte sie es ihm behutsam ab.

"Möchtest du, dass wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen? Ich weiß nicht ob der Fußboden so bequem ist" neckte Harm sie.  
"Hauptsache du bist bei mir" erwiderte Mac.  
"Ja das ist wahr. Wollen wir es uns im Bett bequem machen und du läßt dich von mir verwöhnen"  
"Verwöhnen klingt gut, ich habe nämlich Hunger" erklärte Mac grinsend.  
"Du und dein Magen. Aber bekanntlich geht Liebe wirklich durch den Magen"  
"Genau. Also womit verwöhnst du mich"  
"Den Kuchen gibt es erst morgen, da bleibt mir nur"  
"Kuchen? Schokokuchen"  
"Nein, Karottenkuchen, mit Käse-Sahne-Guß"  
"Bäh, Harm willst du mich umbringen"  
"Ich tue was für deine Gesundheit" verteidigte sich Harm.  
"Du weißt das mein Körper die 4 Grundnahrungsstoffe braucht" erinnerte Mac ihn.  
"Ich weiß, Fett, Eiweiß, totes Tier und Ketchup" "Und in deinem Kaninchenkuchen ist das nicht enthalten" "Karottenkuchen, nicht Kaninchenkuchen" verbesserte Harm .  
"Wo ist da der Unterschied"  
"Ehm, nun ja" stotterte Harm.  
"Versuch es erst gar nicht" unterbrach Mac ihn lachend.  
"Als zukünftige Mutter meiner Kinder mußt du dich gesund ernähren" erklärte er.  
"Um mit einer Horde Mini-Rabbs fertig zu werden brauche ich eine richtige Ernährung, also Beltway Burger, Pommes Frites, Fleisch, Ketchup, Fett"  
"Das sind aber nur halbe Rabbs, die andere Hälfte ist Mackenzie" meinte Harm grinsend.  
"Wie auch immer. Also krieg ich jetzt was zu essen"  
"Ja"  
Seufzend erhob sich Harm von Mac und ging in die Küche um ihr ein Sandwich zu machen.  
Mac sah ihm lächelnd hinterher.

Sie stellte sich vor wie es sein würde, wenn sie mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kind schwanger sein und Harm nachts aufstehen würde um ihr etwas zu essen zu machen, weil sie einen Heißhunger auf etwas entwickelt hatte.

Ein Kind. Ein Kind von Harm. Das wäre wunderbar. So ein kleines Wesen, das mich Mommy nennt und Harm Daddy. Ich wollte immer ein kleines Wesen haben, das mich liebt, ganz egal wer ich mal war oder was ich mal getan habe. Das mich liebt trotz all meiner Fehler. Ich möchte gerne ein Kind aber andererseits habe ich Angst davor.

Gedankenverloren legte Mac ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Irgendwann würde dort ihr gemeinsames Baby wachsen.

5 Minuten später kam Harm mit einem Teller, auf dem sich ein Schinkensandwich befand, ins Wohnzimmer zurück.  
Mac lag immer noch auf dem Boden, also er das Sandwich auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich neben neben sie.

"Du bist wunderschön" sagte er und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht.  
"Das sagst du mir ständig"  
"Es ist die Wahrheit"  
"Und du weißt, was ich dir immer wieder darauf antworte" seufzte Mac.  
"Was denn?" fragte Harm grinsend.  
"Ich bin nur schön, weil du mich liebst"  
"Das ist nicht wahr"

Er küßte Mac auf die Wange.

"Komm Mac, zieh dir was an" kommandierte er dann.  
"Ich bin angezogen. Gelten Jogginghose und dein T-Shirt nicht mehr als Kleidung?" fragte Mac verblüfft.  
"Nicht wenn ich die Frau meines Herzens entführen will" erwiderte Harm.  
"Entführen! Wohin"  
"Nicht fragen. Los ab, umziehen Marine" forderte Harm sie ein zweites Mal auf.  
"Aye Aye Sir"

Harm sah ihr hinterher als sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Was war er doch für ein Glückspilz, so eine wunderbare Frau zur Freundin zu haben.

1 Stunde später Am Ufer des Potomac Rivers

Hand in Hand schritten die beiden am Ufer des Potomacs entlang.  
Harm hatte Mac zu einem Spaziergang kurz vor Mitternacht überredet oder besser gesagt, er hatte sie buchstäblich entführt.

Mac trug ein paar enge Jeans und einen grünen Angorapullover, darüber einen schwarzen Mantel. Sie hatten die Sachen zusammen ausgesucht. Harm ging gern mit Mac ihre Sachen kaufen, denn er liebte es, sie beim umziehen zu beobachten.  
An einer bestimmten Stelle, Mac wußte nicht warum , blieben sie stehen.

"Sieh hinauf" forderte Harm sie auf und wies auf den Sternenhimmel.

Mac lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, die das Ufer vom Wasser trennte, und starrte in den Sternenhimmel. Harm trat hinter sie und legte rechts und links von ihr, seine Hände auf die Mauer.

Plötzlich erblickte Mac eine Sternschnuppe.

"Wünsch dir was" hörte sie Harms Stimme leise an ihrem Ohr .

Sie spürte seinen Körper in ihrem Rücken. Seine Arme, die sie plötzlich umschlungen hielten. Sein Atem strich über ihren Nacken, und Mac spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut. Sie musste lächeln. Es war gut gewesen, hierher zu kommen. 

Mac bedauerte nur, dass es zu kalt gewesen war, um ein Kleid anzuziehen.  
Sie wußte, wie sehr es Harm gefiel, wenn sie eines ihrer Kleider trug. Er hatte ihr letztens zwei atemberaubend schöne Kleider geschenkt, eines in purpur und eines in smaragdgrün und sie fand, dass Harm einen sehr guten Modegeschmack hatte, was Frauenkleider betraf.

"Hast du dir etwas gewünscht?" wollte Harm wissen.  
"Ja habe ich" begann Mac.  
"Nein, sag es nicht. Wenn du es jemanden verrätst, dann geht es nicht in Erfüllung" unterbrach er sie.  
"Du glaubst daran"  
"Ja"  
"Du bist schon ein sonderbarer Mensch Harmon Rabb junior" meinte Mac.  
"Sonderbar"  
"Ja"  
"Du meinst wohl eher wunderbar"  
"Oh oh, ist dir der Spurch: "Dress whites und gold wings bringen dich überall hin" wieder zu Kopf gestiegen?" fragte Mac lachend und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.  
"Den brauche ich nicht mehr, schließlich habe ich dich" erwiederte Harm und beugte sich hinunter um sie zärtlich zu küssen.

Als aus der Ferne die Turmuhr zwölfmal schlug ,sahen sie einander tief in die Augen.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Sarah" gratulierte Harm ihr und holte ein Päcken aus seiner Jackentasche.  
"Was ist das"  
"Ein Geschenk"  
"Für mich?" fragte Mac ungläubig.  
"Ja"  
"Danke Harm"  
"Willst du es nicht erst auspacken, bevor du dich bedankst?" fragte er grinsend.  
"Ich habe noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen" flüsterte Mac mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Päckchen, welches Harm so liebevoll verpackt hatte. Darin befand sich ein Paar Diamantenohrringe in Herzform und die passende Goldkette mit Anhänger .

Harm ist verrückt. Noch nie habe ich Schmuck oder sonst etwas geschenkt bekommen. Es sieht sehr wertvoll aus. Er muß mich sehr lieben um mir so ein Geschenk zu machen. Er liebt mich wirklich, das spüre ich in meinem Herzen.

"Ohrringe und eine Kette. Danke Harm" sie küßte ihn auf die Wange. "Laß mich dir die Kette umlegen" bat er und nahm die Kette aus der Schachtel .  
"Harm, sie ist wunderschön. Danke."

Mac konnte es nicht fassen, dass Harm, dass überhaupt ein Mann ihr etwas geschenkt hatte. Sie blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.

Diese Augen, dieses Strahlen, bedeutete Harm mehr als jedes DANKE das Mac hätte sagen können. Er wußte, dass er sie glücklich gemacht hatte, und darüber war er froh. Mac war viel zu oft unglücklich in ihrem Leben gewesen.

Harm nahm sich vor, etwas zu unternehmen um das Strahlen in Macs Augen öfters zu sehen.

"Laß uns gehen, es ist schon spät und wir haben später noch einiges zu tun, oder besser gesagt ich habe viel zu tun" meinte Harm.  
"Ja, du mußt mir noch Schokoladenkuchen backen" bestimmte Mac grinsend.  
"Karottenkuchen mit Käse-Sahne-Guß" widersprach er.

Hand in Hand liefen sie nach Hause zurück.

Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0630 ZULU

Nachdem Harm und sie nach Hause gegangen waren, waren sie sofort ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Sie hatten im Bett noch auf Macs Geburtstag angestoßen, natürlich nur mit Mineralwasser, und nun lag Mac in den Armen des schlafenden Harms.

Mac konnte noch nicht schlafen ,zuviele Gedanken wirbelten noch in ihrem Kopf herum.

Harm ist mein Hauptgewinn, durch ihn bin ich reicher geworden. Nicht finanziell, aber emotional. Wenn er bei mir ist und ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen kann, bekomme ich weiche Knie wie Wackelpudding. Mein Herz schlägt tausendmal schneller, und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob prickelnder Sekt durch meine Adern fließt. Wenn er mir etwas zuflüstert, explodiert ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch. Und wenn Harm mich flüchtig berührt oder mich umarmt, dann fegt ein Tornado durch mich. Ähnliche Gefühle habe ich noch nie zuvor bei einem Mann gehabt, sie sind so konfus und doch so verständlich. Harm erfüllt mein Leben, mehr als es ein anderer Mann jemals tun konnte. Er schafft es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Mit dem, was er sagt, oder mit dem, was er tut, um mir zu zeigen, was er für mich empfindet. Harm ist mein Freund und mein Vertrauter, er ist mein Seelenpartner. Ich weiß, dass er der Richtige ist. Aber ich habe Angst davor, all dies zu verlieren , wenn wir etwas Neues, eine neue noch nie dagewesene Beziehung zueinander aufbauen. Er ist der einzige Mann, mit dem ich mir vorstellen kann, den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen, mit dem ich alt werden will, und denoch fürchte ich mich davor, diesen Schritt zu tun. Ich sehe Harm in allem, was ich anschaue. Ich sehe ihn in den Flammen des Kamins, ich sehe ihn, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, und ich sehe ihn deutlich vor mir, wenn ich schlafe. Ich habe schon viele Male von ihm geträumt. Ich fühle seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hände, die mich zärtlich streicheln, und seine sanfte Stimme, die mir liebevolle Worte zuflüstern. Aber es sind nur Träumem die ich nicht realisieren kann.  
Nicht, weil Harm es nicht will, sondern weil ich selbst zuviel Angst habe, um den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Er hat versucht, an mich heranzukommen, aber die Mauer, ist zu hoch geworden, selbst für ihn. Manchmal gelingt es ihm einen Stein dieser Mauer zu entfernen, aber sie ganz zu zerstören ist ihm bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weg, eine Chance, für mich und Harm. Er ist die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauche, ohne die ich sterben würde. So schnell wie eine Blume ohne Wasser vertrocknet . Er ist der Eine, der Einzige. Harm ist der Mann, den ich mehr liebe, als irgendjemanden, als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Es gibt soviele Menschen und Gesichter, doch nur eines, das mich mit wahrer Freude erfüllt. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon in viele Augen gesehen, doch nur zwei fesseln meine Blicke mit ihrem wunderschönen Blau. Tausend Stimmen haben mich schon angesprochen, doch es gibt nur eine, bei der mich ein angenehm warmer Schauer durchflutet. Nur Harm kann diese Gefühle in mir hervor rufen. Und ich? Ich stoße ihn immer wieder von mir. Ich flüchte vor mir selbst und vor meiner Angst mich fallen zu lassen.

Mac kuschelte sich noch dichter an Harm.  
Er gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, bei ihm fühlte sie sich das erste Mal zu Hause. Richtig zu Hause! Man sagte, zu Hause sei dort, wo das Herz wäre. Und Macs Herz war bei Harm.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

Am Morgen Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 1430 ZULU

Mac wurde durch den Duft von frischgebrühtem Kaffee geweckt.

Als sie sich im Bett aufsetzte merkte sie, dass sie alleine war. Harm war nicht bei ihr.

Bevor sie aufstehen konnte um nachzusehen wo er war, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harm kam mit einem Frühstückstablett ins Schlafzimmer.

"Guten Morgen Geburtstagskind" begrüßte er sie und stellte dabei das Tablett aufs Bett.  
"Guten Morgen."

Harm beugte sich hinunter und küßte sie bevor er wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Mac blickte auf das Tablett, wo eine Vase mit einer langstieligen roten Rose, Kaffee, Croissants, Nutella, Erdbeermarmelade - alles was sie gerne aß, stand.

Kurz darauf kam Harm wieder zurück mit einem Korb auf dem Arm.

"Harm was ist da drin? Frühstücksbrötchen?" fragte Mac neugierig.  
"Mau" tönte es aus dem Korb.  
"Also das scheinen keine Frühstücksbrötchen zu sein" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Nein, das ist eines der Geschenke für dich von mir."

Harm setzte den Korb vor das Bett.  
Er sah Mac erwartungsvoll, an als sie den Korb öffnete.  
Heraus hüpfte ein gelb-oranges Fellknäuel.

"Ein Kätzchen" rief Mac strahlend und nahm es auf den Arm.  
"Ein Maine Coone, er ist drei Monate alt und hat noch keinen Namen" sagte Harm.  
"Woodstock" meinte Mac.  
"Woodstock"  
"Wie der Vogel aus den PEANUTS" "Also Woodstock" bestätigte Harm und setzte sich zu Mac aufs Bett.  
"Ich hatte als Kind auch mal eine Katze, sie hieß Ruggles" erzählte Mac.  
"Ich weiß"  
"Ruggles ist früh gestorben, weil mein Vater . ." begann Mac.  
"Du brauchst nicht weiterreden" meinte Harm

Er beobachtete Mac, wie sie dem zufrieden schnurrenden Kater durchs Fell kraulte.

"Willst du mich verwöhnen? Eine Kette, Ohrringe, ein Kater - Harm das ist zuviel" seufzte Mac.  
"Für dich ist nichts zuviel. Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen und das ist mir glaube ich, auch gelungen" sagte Harm.  
"Ja das hast du. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir jetzt noch zum Geburtstag schenken soll. Du verwöhnst mich so,dass ich mir etwas sehr besonderes einfallen lassen muss, um nicht dumm dazustehen"  
"Sarah. mußt du nicht. Mir reicht ein Lächeln von dir. Dein Lächeln ist das schönste Geschenk, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Ein Lächeln und deine Liebe" erklärte er.

Abends Macs Wohnung "The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown 0000 ZULU

Mac hatte beschlossen, oder besser gesagt Harriet hatte sie dazu gedrängt, am Abend ihres Geburtstags ein kleines Essen mit ihren Kollegen und Freunden zu veranstalten.

Harm und sie hatten extra ihre Wohnung, die seit August verwaist war, wieder in einen wohnlichen Zustand zurückversetzt.

Alle alten Zeitungen waren rausgeflogen und durch neue ersetzt, Staub war gewischt worden und ein paar frische Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank gestellt worden, damit es so aussah, als würde sie immer noch hier wohnen und nicht bei Harm.

Harm hatte das Essen gekocht, weil es allen bekannt war, daß Macs Kochkünste sich darauf beschränkten, einen Burger in der Mikrowelle warm zu machen.

Mac hatte den Tisch für ihre Gäste gedeckt und stand nun in einem der Kleider, das Harm so liebte, im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete alles.

"Wunderschön" erklärte Harm, als er hinter sie trat und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte, um Mac ganz dicht an sich heran zu ziehen.  
"Die Tischdekoration oder ich in meinem Kleid"  
"Ehm letzteres" erwiderte Harm und küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen.  
"Etwas Anderes habe ich auch nicht hören wollen"  
"Warte mal ab, was passiert, wenn du heute nacht dein letztes Geschenk auspackst" grinste er und ging in die Küche.  
"HARM"  
"Was ist mein Engel?" rief er aus der Küche.

Mac ging zu ihm in die Küche und versuchte ihn vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, was ihr aber bei ihm nie gelang. Sein Lächeln ließ sie immer alles vergessen.

Wenn wir einmal Kinder haben werde ich zwangsläufig die nachsichtigste Mutter der Welt sein müssen. Diesem Lächeln ist nicht zu wiederstehen. Aber meistens ist das auch nicht schlimm. Nur wickelt er mich regelmäßig mit seinem Lächeln um den Finger.

"Also, was habe ich wieder angestellt?" fragte Harm und lächelte.  
"Mir ein Geschenk gekauft"  
"Insgesamt drei" verbesserte er sie.  
"Drei"  
"Schmuck, den Kater und eine Überraschung"  
"Die wäre"  
"Eine Überraschung" erwiderte Harm noch einmal.  
"Geb mir doch bitte einen Hinweis, bitte Harmilein" bettelte Mac und sah ihn von unten herauf mit einem Unschuldsblick an, wie ein Schulmädchen.  
"Harmilein? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne" antwortete er lachend "War nur ein Versuch. Keine Angst, ich fang nicht mit Kosenamen wie Hase oder Liebling, an" "Magst du es nicht, wenn ich dir Kosenamen gebe?" fragte Harm ernst.  
"Ich liebe es. Ich hatte nie jemanden der mich seinen Engel nannte. Ich war immer Sarah, Mac oder das dämliche Balg, die unnütze Göre" erklärte Mac traurig.  
"Das ist Vergangenheit und wird niemals wieder geschehen. Versprochen" versprach Harm ihr und küßte sie auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte.

5 Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür.  
Admiral Chegwidden ,Bud und Harriet mit Klein-A.J. standen draußen.

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag Ma'am" gratulierten Harriet und Bud gleichzeitig.  
"Alles gute Colonel"  
"Danke. Kommen sie herein. Das Essen müßte gleich fertig sein" erklärte Mac.  
"Haben sie gekocht, Ma'am?" fragte Bud ganz vorsichtig.  
"Ich habe gekocht" wiedersprach Harm, der gerade aus der Küche kam.  
"Beruhigend" murmelte Bud.  
"Darf ich zu Tisch bitten. Es ist angerichtet" "Was gibt es denn?" erkundigte sich Harriet sofort bei Harm.  
"Linguini in Gorgonzolasauce" zählte er auf er.  
"Hört sich lecker an" .  
"Und gesund" fügte Mac hinzu.

Sie setzten sich und begannen mit dem Essen.  
1 Stunde später saßen sie immer noch am Eßtisch und unterhielten sich.

"Und Ma'am, wie fühlen Sie sich, ein Jahr älter"  
"Erstmal Harriet, ich habe einen Vornamen, und zweitens sind wir nicht in Uniform" meinte Mac.  
"Gut Mac, wie fühlen Sie sich"  
"Älter" erwiderte Mac.

Alle am Tisch lachten.

"Apropos, vielleicht sollten Sie unser Geschenk auspacken" schlug Harriet vor und reichte Mac zwei eingepackte Geschenke.  
"Ich werde ja richtig verwöhnt" murmelte Mac, nur Harm verstand sie, der daraufhin lächeln mußte.  
"Das ist wunderschön" seufzte Mac, als sich ein Geschenk als gerahmtes Foto von A.J. Roberts herausstellte.  
"Wir dachten es wäre genau das Richtige" erklärte Bud.  
"Das ist es"  
"Machen sie auch das Andere auf" forderte Harriet sie auf.

Mac war sprachlos, als sie die zweite Schachtel öffnete und sich darin eine schwarze Spitzenstola befand.

"Ich dachte, das wäre das Richtige, da sie in ihrer Freizeit oft Kleider tragen und auch auf offiziellen Anläßen. Da ist ein Mantel meist fehl am Platze" erklärte Harriet ihr.  
"Die ist wunderschön" sagte Mac und strich über das Material, während sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
"Ich kann die beiden Roberts nicht übertreffen" meinte der Admiral und gab Mac ein kleines Päckchen.  
"Ach Admiral" meinte Mac nur und wickelte das Geschenk aus.  
"Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit" murmelte Admiral Chegwidden.  
"Ein Buch!" fragend sah Mac ihren CO an.  
"Nicht irgendein Buch. Die Erstausgabe der Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens" erklärt Admiral Chegwidden stolz.  
"Danke" erwiderte Mac und strich mit der Hand gedankenverloren über den ledernden Einband.

Harm beobachtete Mac während der ganzen Zeit.  
Der Glanz in ihren Augen, die Freude über die Geschenke, spiegelten sich darin wieder.

Meine Sarah ist glücklich. Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde um sie weiterhin glücklich zu machen. Sie hat zuviel Leid in ihrem Leben erfahren. Nun hat sie das Glück verdient.

Unter dem Tisch, unbemerkt für die Anderen, griff Harm nach Macs Hand und drückte sie. Mac blickte auf und lächelte, aber sah Harm dabei nicht an, trotzdem wußte er, dass das Lächeln nur für ihn bestimmt war.

3 Stunden später Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0400 ZULU

Beide waren froh, als sie später wieder alleine und in Harms Wohnung waren.

"Ok, nun bekomm ich aber das letzte Geschenk" forderte sie grinsend.  
"Warst du denn brav"  
"Bin ich immer" erwiderte Mac.  
"Nicht immer. Ich erinnere mich da an Nächte an denen du mich mit deinen Eisfüssen beinah ins Jenseits befördert hättest" erzählte Harm.  
"Und du raubst mir mit deiner Schnarcherei den Schlaf"  
"Du kannst doch gar nicht schlafen, du liegst immer die halbe Nacht wach und grübelst" rief Harm und bereute es sofort wieder.  
"Ja das tue ich und weißt du wieso? Weil ich mir einen Kopf um mein Leben mache und nicht so gedankenverloren wie gewisse Leute in die Zukunft blicke" entgegnete Mac.  
"Guter Gott, du glaubst weil du eine miese Vergangenheit hattest, mußt du die Zukunft perfekt planen und organisieren, damit es dir nie wieder passiert!"

Macs Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort. Harm erkannte, dass er sie damit an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen" entschuldigte er sich schnell.  
"Da hast du recht" meinte Mac und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo Woodstock auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag und schlief.

Harm folgte ihr, blieb im Türrähmen stehen und beobachtete Mac, wie sie den Kater streichelte.  
Woodstock schnurrte zufrieden, er war sofort zutraulich, was bei jungen Katzen nicht oft vorkam, wenn sie zu einem neuen Herrchen oder Frauchen kamen.

"Er mag dich, genau wie ich" whisperte Harm dann.  
"Er sagt aber keine Sachen, die mich an Dinge erinnern, die ich lieber vergessen möchte" entgegnete Mac leise.  
"Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt"  
"Ich weiß" Mac würdigte ihn immernoch keines Blickes.  
"Und warum bist du dann sauer auf mich?" fragte Harm.  
"Bin ich nicht"  
"Doch bist du. Ansonsten hättest du mich nicht im Wohnzimmer stehen lassen" erwiderte Harm.  
"Nur weil ich dir nicht gleich um den Hals gefallen bin , gehst du davon aus, dass ich sauer bin"antwortete Mac und ihre Stimme klang dabei wütend.  
"Ja"  
"Dann glaub doch was du willst" zischte Mac.  
"Sarah" begann Harm, aber Macs wütender Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Nein Harm. Es ist damit nicht getan"  
"Soll ich auf die Knie fallen und um Vergebung winseln?" äffte Harm, der auch langsam wütend wurde.  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt"  
"Aber gemeint!" "Ist nicht wahr! Unterstell mir doch nicht immer irgendwelchen Unsinn!"

Harm ging an seinen Kleiderschrank und holte eine liebevoll verpackte Schachtel heraus und legte sie aufs Bett.

"Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, kannst du mein Geschenk auspacken" erklärte er und ließ sie allein.

Mac unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.  
Sie hatte sich mit Harm gestritten, dabei hatte sie sich damals geschworen, dass sie das niemals wieder tun würde.  
Mac griff nach der Schachtel und begann sie auszupacken.  
Darin befand sich ein pfirsichfarbendes Spitzennegligee, ähnlich dem, welches sie damals in Rußland getragen hatte.

"Gott Harm, es ist wunderschön" murmelte Mac und strich vorsichtig über das Material, Tränen formten sich erneut in ihren Augen..

Langsam begann sie sich auszuziehen und das Negligee überzuziehen.

Als sie sich angezogen hatte, drehte sie sich ein paar Mal vor dem Spiegel, bevor sie zu Harm ging, der in der Küche saß und Mineralwasser trank.

"Harm" flüsterte Mac vorsichtig.  
"Was ist?" fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Danke"  
"Wofür"  
"Dreh dich um, dann weißt du es" sagte sie.

Harm drehte sich um und ihm stockte der Atem.  
Das Negligée stand ihr noch besser, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Mac sah einfach wahnsinnig gut darin aus.

"Wow" platzte Harm heraus.  
"Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen?" fragte Mac lächelnd.  
"Komm her, Kleines" forderte Harm sie auf.

Mac ging langsam auf Harm zu, der seine Arme ausbreitete und sie auf seinen Schoß zog.  
Mac legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Ich habe das nicht gewollt" murmelte sie.  
"Sarah, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, weil du auf mich sauer warst."

Harm strich ihr mit der Hand über das Haar.

"Du bist so gut zu mir und ich danke dir auf so eine Weise" flüsterte Mac.  
"Es ist okay. " sagte er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

"Ich liebe dich" antwortete Mac.  
"Ich liebe dich auch"  
"Und warum verhalte ich mich manchmal wie die Axt im Walde"  
"Das ist nicht wahr. . . . Deine Gefühle, sie sind durcheinander. Aber das ist nicht schlimm" erklärte Harm.  
"Für mich schon, weil ich dich immer verletze."

Lange saßen sie so in der Küche und genossen die Nähe des Anderen.

1 Woche später Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0800 ZULU

Mac stand im Dunkeln, in eine Decke gewickelt, am Fenster von Harms Apartment.  
Ihre Gedanken und Emotionen fuhren wieder Achterbahn.

Harm lag in seinem Bett, das inzwischen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bett geworden war, und schlief.

Mac fühlte sich bei ihm sicher, geliebt und geborgen aber manchmal überkamen sie Zweifel. War es wirklich das Richtige? Ja, sie liebten sich, aus tiefstem Herzen , aber dass aus dieser tiefen Freundschaft mehr als eine platonische Liebe wurde, nein, dazu war sie noch nicht bereit.

Sie hatte Harm ihre Liebe geschenkt, ihr Herz, aber weiter, den nächsten Schritt in dieser Beziehung wagen, nein, das konnte sie nicht, davor hatte sie Angst. Der sonst so furchtlose Marine hatte Angst, Angst davor, wirklich zu lieben und sich total fallen zu lassen.

Mac bemerkte nicht, wie Harm ins Wohnzimmer kam, erst als er von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille legte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen.

"Sarah, Kleines, ich bin es nur" flüsterte Harm sanft.  
"Ich weiß. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken, weil ich dich nicht kommen gehört habe" erwiderte sie und lehnte sich zurück, ganz dicht an ihn.  
"Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen"  
"Wieder ein Alptraum?" fragte Harm leise.  
"Ja, ich werde diese verflixten Alpträume nie los" Mac seufzte.  
"Verzweifle nicht, Ninjagirl"  
"Harm, ich habe Angst" gab Mac zu.  
"Wovor"  
"Werde ich jemals lieben können"  
"Sarah, was ist das für eine Frage? Wir lieben einander"  
"Nicht so. Harm, ich weiß gar nicht, wie das ist, zu lieben oder geliebt zu werden. Joseph Mackenzie hat mich zerstört. Ich . "  
"Nein, Sarah sag das nicht" unterbrach Harm sie sofort.  
"Was hab ich nur getan um dich und deine Liebe zu verdienen"  
"Die Frage müßte ich stellen"  
"Harm bitte. Mach keine Scherze "  
"Das würde ich nie. . . . Laß uns ins Bett gehen, bitte" bat Harm sie.  
"Ich möchte noch etwas hierbleiben "  
"Sarah bitte es ist. "  
"3 Uhr" beendete sie den Satz für ihn.  
"Ja, 3 Uhr nachts. Bitte komm ins Bett"  
"Gut" Mac seufzte.

Harm nahm ihr die Decke von den Schultern und legte diese achtlos auf die Couch. Dann nahm er Macs Hand und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

"Leg dich hin" sagte er und Mac tat wie geheißen.

Harm legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und Mac kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn, so dicht, als würde sie sich in ihm verkriechen wollen. Harm war der Fels in ihrer Brandung, das Beste was ihr je passiert war.  
Harm nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

"Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir. Ich werde dich niemals alleinlassen. Ich liebe dich, Sarah"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harm."

Am nächsten Abend Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0100 ZULU

Harm, Bud, Admiral Chegwidden, Keeter und Clayton Webb saßen zusammen in Harms Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich. Sie veranstalteten einen Herrenabend.

Mac verbrachte den Abend bei Harriet, also waren die Männer unter sich. Und worüber reden Männern wenn sie alleine sind?  
Natürlich über Frauen .

"Commander woher" begann Bud.  
"Bud, wir sind nicht in Uniform, also bitte, ich habe auch einen Vornamen" unterbrach Harm ihn.  
"Entschuldigen Sie Sir, ähm ich meine Harm"  
"Also, was wollen Sie wissen?" !Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch keine Frau eingefangen hat? Ich will ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, nur ist das etwas was ich mich, na ja, was eigentlich Harriet immer fragt" erklärte Bud, durch den Alkohol, den er schon getrunken hatte, er etwas lockerer war und sich traute ,das zu fragen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag oder ihn brennend interessierte.  
"Eingefangen? Den großartigen Harmon Rabb junior, unseren Ladykiller, dass ich nicht lache" Keeter konnte sich kaum beruhigen.  
"Hey hey, was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Harm empört.  
"Na die Frau, die dich in den Hafen der Ehe schleppt, muß erst noch geboren werden" erwiderte Keeter grinsend.  
"Ich glaub da hast du unrecht. Ich habe die Mutter meiner Kinder schon gefunden" antwortete Harm.  
"In jedem Hafen eine" Keeter lachte noch lauter als vorher.  
"Witzig Keeter."

Harm stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um in die Nacht hinauszusehen. Für einen Moment war es still in der Wohnung.

"Ich habe die Frau fürs Leben gefunden, nur ist sie für diesen Schritt noch nicht bereit. Wir wollen unsere Beziehung langsam angehen lassen, sie ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch und ich liebe sie dafür. " erzählte Harm.  
"Loslassen?" fragend sah Admiral Chegwidden von seinem Cognac auf.

Dieses Wort hatte er, und alle anderen hier im Raum, schon einmal gehört.

"Sie ist noch nicht bereit sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen" erwiderte Harm.  
"Aber sie ist soweit, dass sie ihren Lippenstift hier im Bad stehen läßt, zusammen mit ihren Sachen im Kleiderschrank" meinte Clayton Webb .  
"Ja, wir leben zusammen. Seit einer ganzen Weile schon" gab Harm zu.  
"Das hört sich wirklich ernst an. Harm, wann stellst du uns deinen Engel vor?" erkundigte sich Keeter.  
"Irgendwann sicher"  
"Wie? Du willst uns die Frau vorenthalten, die Harmon Rabb junior gezähmt hat?" unglaubig sah Keeter ihn an.  
"Ja" erwiderte Harm knapp.

Macs Katze kam unter der Couch hervor.

"Eine Katze? Harm, sag mir, dass das nicht dein Haustier ist" bat Keeter flehend.  
"Das ist Woodstock" sagte Harm und nahm die Katze auf den Arm um sie zu kraulen.  
"Woodstock? Naja paßt jedenfalls zu dem gelben Fellknäuel" Clayton Webb mußte grinsen.  
"Zuviel PEANUTS gesehen?" Keeter schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Sie hat ihn ausgesucht" .  
"Sie? Komm schon Harm, wie ist ihr Name? Uns kannst du es doch sagen" drängte Keeter .  
"Nein. Das werde ich erst, wenn die Zeit reif ist" erwiderte Harm.  
"Reif wofür, Sir?" erkundigte sich Bud.  
"Um sie zu Misses Harmon Rabb junior zu machen" erwiderte Harm.  
"Du willst echt heiraten? Gott, bist du krank? Harm du und heiraten, das paßt zusammen wie Tag und Nacht" Keeter grinste.  
"Mit ihr ist es mir verdammt ernst, so ernst wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Sie ist mein ein und alles, sie bedeutet mir mehr als Fliegen, JAG, die NAVY, mein Leben"  
"Hört sich nach einer der wunderbarsten Beziehungen an" meinte Bud.  
"Das ist sie auch."

Apartment der Roberts Rosslyn zeitgleich

Mac und Harriet saßen zusammen auf der Couch und unterhielten sich.  
Klein - A.J lag in seinem Bettchen und schlief friedlich, wie ein Baby eben.

"Ma'am, ich habe eine Idee. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen die Karten lege?" fragte Harriet.  
"Karten?" ungläubig sah Mac Harriet an.  
"Tarot, Ma'am"  
"Harriet, wir sind nicht in Uniform. Bitte, ich habe einen Vornamen"  
"Die Macht der Gewohnheit, Mac. Also soll ich Ihnen die Karten legen? Wollen Sie wissen was Ihnen die Zukunft bringt? Wollen Sie einen Blick in Ihr Leben und Ihre Seele werfen"  
"In meine Seele"  
"Tarot ist der Spiegel der Seele" erklärte Harriet.  
"Ich dachte das wären die Augen"  
"Wollen Sie nun in ihre Zukunft blicken?" "Neugierig bin ich schon etwas" gab Mac ehrlich zu.  
"Vielleicht finden Sie ja die Liebe Ihres Lebens"  
"Die habe ich schon gefunden" murmelte Mac leise.

Harriet stand auf und ging zum Bücherregal, wo sie ein weinrotes Kästchen herauszog und auf den Wohnzimmertisch legte.

"Nehmen Sie die Karten heraus und mischen Sie sie dreimal mit ihrer linken Hand, machen Sie zwischen jedem Mischdurchgang drei Kartenstapel, die Sie verkehrtherum, wieder aufeinander legen. Alles mit der linken Hand, die Hand , die von Herzen kommt", erklärte Harriet.

Mac tat wie befohlen, während Harriet das Licht löschte und einige Kerzen anzündete um dem ganzen eine passendere Umgebung zu verschaffen.

"Nun machen Sie mit der linken Hand aus dem Kartenstapel einen Fächer und wählen nacheinander 10 Karten aus, die Sie dort hinlegen, wo ich es Ihnen zeige" wies Harriet sie an.

Langsam und in Ruhe wählte Mac 10 Karten aus.

"Nun decken Sie mit der linken Hand die erste Karte auf. Das ist Ihre Grundkarte, sie zeigt Ihre Grundsituation, Ihre Ausgangslage. . . . Ehm, Mac man redet beim Tarot die Leute mit Du an. Nur dass Sie es wissen" meinte Harriet verlegen.  
"Kein Problem" sagte Mac und drehte die erste Karte um.

"Der Narr. Offenheit, Vertrauen. Bereitschaft für ein Wagnis. Hören auf die Stimme des eigenen Herzens. Jetzt folge ich der Stimme meines Herzens. Ich bin offen und bereit zu gehen wohin immer sie mich ruft" erklärte Harriet.  
"Was bedeutet das?" verwirrt sah Mac sie an.  
"Die Karte zeigt deine emotionelle Widergeburt. Du machst dich frei von alten Ängsten und bist jetzt bereit für einen Neuanfang, für eine neue, alte Liebe"  
"Liebe"  
"Du bist bereit für einen Neuanfang, vielleicht sogar für einen Quantensprung. Gib dich hin und wage den Sprung, auch wenn Angst dich immer wieder aufzuhalten versucht. Vertraue der Stimme deines Herzens. Mac, du hast Angst davor dich der Liebe, die du empfängst, hinzugeben. Laß es zu. Es ist richtig"  
"Es ist nicht so einfach wie es scheint" murmelte Mac.  
"Sicher. Lieben ist nie einfach. Wollen wir uns die nächste Karte ansehen? Sie gibt Auskunft über hemmende und fördernde Einflüsse, die die Grundsituation kreuzen"  
"Ich weiß, was die Karte mir sagen wird. Das ich nicht fähig bin zu lieben" meinte Mac und drehte Karten Nummer 2 um.

"Untergang, das hat nichts mit der Fähigkeit zu lieben zu tun, sondern mit Angst. Mac du hast Angst zu lieben. Du hast Angst vor dir selbst, davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Du siehst in allem das negative, selbst in der Liebe" sagte Harriet ihr die Wahrheit ins Gesicht. "Ich will nicht verletzt werden" gab Mac zu.  
"Deswegen verletzt du die Anderen"  
"Möglich"  
"Das ist die Wahrheit, ich sehe das in den Karten. Alle weiteren werden das bestätigen. Karte 3 gibt Auskunft über deine bewußten Gedanken"  
"Bewußte Gedanken"  
"Das was du denkst " sagte Harriet.  
"Gehst noch komplizierter?" .  
"Nein."

Mac deckte die nächste Karte auf.

"Fehlschlag. Mac, du hast Angst" sagte Harriet einfach nur.  
"Die habe ich. Das wußte ich auch ohne das mir das die Karten sagen. Ich hab richtige Angst." erwiderte Mac leise.  
"Du siehst dich vor ein unüberwindbares Hinderniss gestellt und glaubst das du das nicht so einfach bewältigen kannst. Diese Karte ist ein ernstzunehmender Hinweis auf vorhandene - bewußte oder unbewußte - Ängste. Welche Bereiche deines Lebens machen dir am meisten Sorgen?" fragte Harriet.  
"Die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft"  
"Du hast Angst, dass das Leben ein sich wiederholender Kreislauf ist"  
"Ich habe Angst, dass . . . . Nein nicht dass Harm ein zweiter Joseph Mackenzie ist, sondern dass ich es bin. Ich bin er"  
"Nein, du bist Sarah Mackenzie" widersprach Harriet ihr.  
"Harriet können wir weitermachen?" Mac war das Thema unangenehm.  
"Wir sind gerade dabei. Du bist nicht wie er, du könntest nie wie er sein. Hör auf dir soetwas einzureden. Deine größte Angst bereitest du dir selber. Dieser Mann, dein Vater , hat immer noch Macht über dich. Hör endlich auf, ihn Macht über dich haben zu lassen"  
"Das hat er schon lange nicht mehr" meinte Mac.  
"Hat er wohl. Sieh dir diese Karte an!" Harriet hielt ihr die Karte Fehlschlag hin.  
"Was soll ich daran sehen? Sie ist dunkel"  
"Wie alle anderen auch" meinte Harriet.  
"Mein Leben ist nun einmal düster"  
"Nein. Du siehst es nur düster. Du läßt zu, dass dein Vater immer noch Macht über dich hat. Du erlaubst ihm Macht über dich zu haben, weil es einfach ist, schwach zu sein. Wenn etwas schief läuft, dann kannst du es immer auf ihn schieben. Immer ist ein anderer schuld, nie du selbst"  
"Harriet!"

"Es ist die Wahrheit. Ok, Karte 4, deine unbewußten Gedanken"  
"Nein, Harriet einen Moment. Was soll das heißen, dass immer die Anderen schuld sind und nie ich selbst?" fragte Mac.  
"Es heißt das, was es heißt. Vielleicht gibt die nächste Karte noch mehr Aufschluß. Ich sehe mir immer gern die beiden parallel liegenden, zueinandergehörenden Karten an, bevor ich etwas dazu sage. Also, bitte, Karte 4" wiederholte Harriet.

Mac sah Harriet einen Moment lang an.  
Hatte Harriet Recht? Nein, niemals  
Dann deckte sie die vierte Karte auf.

"Sattheit. Unbewußt ist die Angst schon nicht mehr da. Du weißt, dass du glücklich und zufrieden sein kannst. Dein Unterbewußtsein hat es schon gespeichert, dass du alles hast, was du willst und brauchst"  
"Also innerlich weiß ich, dass ich glücklich bin?" fragte Mac nach.  
"Ja, aber du hast vor deinem Unterbewußtsein eine Barriere errichtet. Diese Barriere läßt es nicht zu, dass du glücklich bist. Du stehst deinem eigenen Glück im Weg" sagte Harriet.  
"Ich weiß"  
"Dann ändere das"  
"Und wie"  
"Das weißt nur du allein. Die Karten sagen dir nur einige Dinge, geben Ratschläge, aber den Weg mußt du ganz allein gehen"  
"Es ist schwer."

"Karte 5, das, was gerade vorrübergeht" Harriet wies auf die nächste Karte.  
"Ich hoffe meine Angst geht vorbei und ich kann endlich lieben lernen" Mac drehte Karte 5 um.  
"Kummer. Diese Karte ist eine Herausforderung zu klaren, eindeutigen Entscheidungen. Nur dadurch kann die verlorengegangene Balance wiederhergestellt werden"  
"Ich versuche wieder zu mir selbst zu finden"  
"Du hast es versucht. Alle Unreinheiten werden deutlich und machen alle bequemen Ausflüchte unmöglich. Mitunter kann diese Karte auch auf eine spannungsgeladene Dreierbeziehung hinweisen. Eine dritte Person dringt in die harmonische Zweisamkeit ein und macht eine Neuorientierung notwendig"  
"Mein Vater" "Deine Angst" verbesserte Harriet sie.  
"Aber" "Mit Person muß kein menschliches Wesen gemeint sein"  
"Also die Karte sagt mir, dass ich diese Angst aus der Welt schaffen muß"  
"Sie sagt, dass du dabei bist gegen sie anzukämpfen"  
"Und was bringt die Zukufnt?" fragte Mac neugierig.

"Karte 6, das was gerade beginnt"  
"Hoffentlich etwas gutes" meinte Mac.  
"Quälerei. Mac, du bist bereit deiner Angst und der Situation mit der du nicht fertig wirst, ins Auge zu sehen" erklärte Harriet.  
"Damit werde ich nie fertig" widersprach Mac ihr.  
"Doch, es droht zwar dich zu vernichten, aber du weißt, dass du stark bist, dass du etwas dagegen unternehmen kannst"  
"Ich kann nicht"  
"Doch"  
"Harriet, ich habe Angst vor meiner Angst" gab Mac offen und ehrlich zu.  
"Kämpfe gegen sie an. Du bist stark. Du kannst es schaffen"  
"Können wir weitermachen?"

"Karte 7, mein Selbst, was ich selbst zu der Situation beitrage. Da bin ich gespannt" .  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen"  
"Arbeit. Naja, nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, aber gut. . . . Eine Angelegenheit verlangt deine Bereitschaft zu kontinuilicher Arbeit. Mac, du mußt etwas tun um deine Angst zu besiegen"  
"Geht es immer nur um meine Angst"  
"Ja, um dich und diese verdammte Angst. In jeder Karte sehe ich Angst, immer und immer wieder. Die Angst bestimmt dein Leben, sie macht dich fertig, wenn du nicht endlich was tust"  
"Ich will das nicht mehr hören"  
"Du mußt es hören, um es zu begreifen. Mac, du machst dich selbst kaputt. Verdammt nochmal, ich kann es nicht mehr mitansehen wie du dich selbst und alle anderen zerstörst. Harm tut alles für dich, er betet den Boden unter deinen Füssen an. Er liebt dich aus tiefstem Herzen. Wenn du ihn bitten würdest Farmer zu werden, dann würde er das tun. Er würde alles für dich tun. Und du verbaust dir das Glück, das er dir bietet. Du läßt es nicht zu, dass ein Mensch näher an dich herankommt" Harriet wurde wütend.  
"Harriet das stimmt nicht" Mac war entrüstet.  
"Doch"  
"Was sagt mir Karte 8?" wechselte Mac das Thema.

"Karte 8, Energie, mit der mir die Außenwelt begegnet"  
"Harm?" Mac deckte die Karte auf.  
"Unter anderem"  
"Was sagt die Karte"  
"Die Liebenden. Mac, du hast den Partner fürs Leben, deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Ihr seit gegensätzlich wie Tag und Nacht und dadurch ergänzt ihr euch wunderbar. Er ist deine starke Seite. Ihr seit wie ying und yang"  
"Das heißt"  
"Ihr lernt voneinander, ihr lernt von dem, was der Andere hat. Harm ist da um dir zu helfen. Er hilft dir, deine Angst zu überwinden" erklärte Harriet.  
"Nur muß ich mich fallen lassen und es zulassen"  
"Ja"  
"Ich weiß"  
"Willst du mehr wissen"  
"Ja."

"Karte 9 deine Hoffnungen und Befürchtungen"  
"Ich hoffe etwas gutes"  
"Unterdrückung. Du bist für dich selbst verantwortlich. Lege die Verantwortung nicht in die Hände von anderen Menschen"  
"Das . . . Ich." Mac wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Du hast ein Recht, deinen Gefühlen und Lebensimpulsen zu folgen. Mac, die Liebe ist dein Schlüssel, deine Waffe gegen die Angst. Du hoffst das und du weißt es"  
"Harm nimmt mir die Angst"  
"Ja mit seiner Liebe tut er das, aber du mußt selbst etwas tun"  
"Ich weiß."

"Karte 10, was dich noch eine zeitlang beschäftigen wird"  
"Meine Angst"  
"As der Kelche. Nicht Angst, Liebe. Das Geben der Liebe geschieht völlig mühelos"  
"Also nicht Angst sondern Liebe"  
"Ja, Mac du hast die wahrscheinlich beste Liebesbeziehung deines Lebens gefunden" meinte Harriet.  
"Sagst du das jetzt, weil du davon überzeugt bist, dass Harm und ich zusammenpassen oder weil das die Karten sagen?" forschte Mac nach.  
"Aus beiden Gründen"  
"Aha, sind wir fertig"  
"Fast. Nun nimm alle Karten, einmal mischen, einen Fächer mit der linken Hand machen und eine Karte ziehen. Sie gibt dir Auskunft über alles."

Mac tat wie geheißen und starrte wenig später auf eine ihr sehr bekannte Karte.

"Die Liebenden. Muß ich dazu noch viel sagen?" fragte Harriet grinsend.  
"Ich denke nicht. Ich weiß, was sie bedeutet"  
"Ok, ich erwarte auf euerer Hochzeit zu tanzen" "Dafür ist es noch zu früh"  
"Ich denke nicht"  
"Doch Harriet, du hast es selbst in den Karten gesehen. Ich bin noch nicht bereit mich fallen zu lassen. Ich kann noch nicht loslassen, meine Vergangenheit vergessen. Ich kann mich noch nicht auf die Zukunft, auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Harm einlassen. Ich liebe ihn, das steht völlig außer Frage. Er liebt mich auch, das weiß ich und das fühle ich. Da wir uns der Liebe des Anderen vollkommen sicher sind, brauche ich eigentlich keine Angst zu haben, aber sie war schon immer in meinem Leben. Wie mein Schatten" flüsterte Mac.

3 Tage später Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 1200 ZULU

Als Harm am Morgen schon in Uniform, mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand, ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Mac immer noch im Bett.

"Ich dachte Marines wären Frühaufsteher" meinte Harm grinsend und hielt ihr die Kaffeetasse hin.  
"Ich bin krank" erklärte Mac und drehte sich um ohne die Kaffeetasse zu nehmen.

Besorgt stellte Harm beide Tassen auf den Nachtschrank, setzte sich aufs Bett und legte seine Hand auf Macs Stirn.

"Mac du glühst ja!" sagte Harm entsetzt.  
"Ich habe nur etwas Temperatur"  
"Etwas Temperatur! Du hast hohes Fieber, du mußt zum Arzt" "Ein bißchen Fieber hat noch keinen Marine umgebracht" grummelte Mac.

Harm ging ins Bad und kam mit einem Fieberthermometer kurz darauf ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

"Mund auf" sagte er.  
"Harm ich" weiter kam Mac nicht.

Harm setzte sich aufs Bett und griff nach Macs Hand.

"Du hast Fieber. Kleines, du bist krank. Kurier dich in Ruhe aus, ich entschuldige dich beim Admiral und wenn er es mir erlaubt komme ich heute früher nach Hause" versprach Harm.

Eine Weile später sah er sich das Fieberthermometer an nur um festzustellen, wie hoch Macs Fieber war.

"38,9°, Sarah, du hast hohes Fieber" entsetzt schaute Harm sie an.  
"38,9° hat noch keinen Marine umgebracht, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen" wiederholte Mac ihre Antwort von zuvor, aber man merkte ihr an, dass das Fieber sie geschwächt hatte.  
"Darf ich mir nicht Sorgen um die Frau, die ich liebe, machen?" fragte Harm und strich Mac einige schweißnasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Doch"  
"Vorschlag zur Güte. Ich bring dir Woodstocks Körbchen und stelle es neben das Bett, dann bist du nicht so allein. Das Telefon kriegst du ans Bett, damit du mich anrufen kannst, wenn es dir schlechter geht. Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit und ich komme früher nach Hause. Du bleibst brav im Bett und schwitzt dein Fieber aus. Wenn du morgen immer noch Fieber hast, gehst du zum Arzt" befahl Harm.  
"Hab ich eine andere Wahl als dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen"  
"Nein"  
"Ok, ich bleib brav im Bett" murmelte Mac.  
"Ich bin bald wieder zu Hause."

Harm stand auf, gab ihr noch einen Abschiedskuß, deckte sie zu, brachte das Telefon und Woodstocks Körbchen zu Mac ans Bett und ging dann zur Arbeit.

JAG-HQ Falls Church/ Virginia Kaffeküche 1700 ZULU

Harm stand in der Kaffeeküche und nahm sich gerade einen Kaffee, als Harriet in die Kaffeeküche kam und gleichzeitig sein Handy klingelte.

"Rabb" meldete er sich.  
"Harm, ich bins ."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harms Gesicht. Er hatte erwartet, dass Mac im Laufe des Tages anrufen würde.

"Was ist los?" fragte er.  
"Ich bin krank" hörte Harm Mac am anderen Ende der Leitung sagen.  
"Ich weiß"  
"Und du bist nicht bei mir" maulte Mac.  
"Marines, es gibt keine schlimmeren Kranken als sie" lachte Harm.  
"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Ich bin sterbenskrank" erklärte Mac mit Bestimmtheit.  
"Du hast vermutlich eine Grippe, aber du bist nicht sterbenskrank" "Harm"  
"Reicht es dir, wenn ich dir verspreche heute früher nach Hause zu kommen"  
"Ja. Harm du fehlst mir" .  
"Ich bin bald zu Hause, bye"  
"Bye."

Als Harm das Gespräch beendet hatte, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht von Harriet.

"Ist der Colonel sehr krank?" wollte sie wissen.  
"Sie hat vermutlich nur eine Grippe"  
"Wünschen Sie ihr gute Besserung und sagen sie ihr, dass ich heute abend bei Ihnen vorbeikomme, weil ich ihr etwas mitteilen muß" meinte Harriet beiläufig und wollte gehen.

Harm realisierte in dem Moment, was er und Harriet gerade gesagt hatten. Schnell hielt er Harriet am Arm fest, um sie am gehen zu hindern.

"Harriet!" knurrte Harm streng.  
"Ja Sir"  
"Woher wissen Sie von mir und dem Colonel"  
"Colonel Mackenzie hat es mir im Vertrauen erzählt" meinte Harriet mit verschwörerischer Stimme.  
"Dann kann ich ja wohl annehmen, dass Sie es für sich behalten.  
"Sir, ich schweige wie ein Grab" erklärte Harriet .  
"Gut. Sie wissen, die Drohung mit der Versetzung in die Arktis steht immer noch" "Sir, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, ich werde es mit ins Grab nehmen"  
"Gut Lieutenant, gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit"  
"Ja Sir, ach Hühnersuppe hilft"  
"Hühnersuppe"  
"Machen Sie dem Colonel Hühnersuppe, sie soll eine ganze Schüssel essen. Das hilft gegen das Fieber und läßt sie wieder zu Kräften kommen" erklärte Harriet und ging.

Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 2200 ZULU

Harm hatte viel früher als gewöhnlich Feierabend gemacht.

Mac ging es nicht gut und er wollte sie nicht so lange alleine lassen. Harm war beruhigter, wenn er bei ihr war und wußte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Da er einen freien Terminkalendar für den Nachmittag hatte, hatte er beim Admiral darum gebeten den Rest des Tages frei zu nehmen. Admiral Chegwidden hatte dies auch bereitwillig getan.

Nun saß er an ihrem Bett und fütterte sie mit Hühnersuppe.

"Harm,es reicht" meinte Mac.  
"Harriet hat gesagt, dass du eine ganze Schüssel davon essen sollst. Sie kommt übrigens nachher vorbei" sagte Harm.  
"Womit? Mit noch einer Schüssel Hühnersuppe"  
"Nein. Sie möchte dich besuchen und außerdem muß sie dir etwas erzählen. Irgendein Frauenthema, wahrscheinlich will sie dir wieder erzählen wie schrecklich Bud war" antwortete Harm und lachte.  
"Alle Männer sind schrecklich"  
"Ist dieser Mann hier auch schrecklich?" fragte Harm lachend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selber.  
"Du bist kein Mann" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Kein Mann"  
"Du bist mein Freund" sagte Mac.  
"Ein Freund? Oder der ganz spezielle"  
"Der Mann der mir alles bedeutet" "Du bedeutest mir auch alles. Du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte."

Harm beugte sich vor und küßte Mac zärtlich.

"Nun wirst du auch krank" scherzte Mac.  
"Naja du kannst dann bei mir Krankenschwester spielen" erwiderte Harm grinsend.  
"In deinen Träumen"  
"Oh, da tust du was anderes" "Rotes Licht mein Lieber"  
"Ich denke mal, dass du nicht in der Verfassung bist mir rotes Licht zu geben"  
"Harm, könntest du dich etwas zu mir legen?

Harm legte sich zu Mac ins Bett und zog sich an sich. Mac kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn während Harm seine Arme um sie legte.

"Harm, sing für mich" bat Mac.  
"Singen"  
"Ja, bitte" .  
"Etwas bestimmtes"  
"Nein."

Harm holte tief Luft und begann dann für Mac zu singen.

"La-le-lu nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen drum schlaf' auch du

La-le-lu vor dem Bettchen steh'n zwei Schuh' die sind genauso müde geh'n jetzt zur Ruh' dann kommt auch der Sandmann leis' tritt er ins Haus sucht aus seinen Träumen dir den schoensten aus

La-le-lu nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu wenn die kleinen Babies schlafen drum schlaf' auch du "

3 Stunden später Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0100 ZULU

Harm und Mac wurden vom Klingeln des Telefons geweckt.

"Bestimmt Harriet, das sie doch nicht kommt" meinte Harm.  
"Geh ran vielleicht ist es wichtig"  
"Rabb"  
"Commander, Harriet hatte einen Unfall. . . . Sie . . . Sie. . . Sie ist tot!" schrie Bud ins Telefon.

Harm saß plötzlich aufrecht im Bett.

"Bud wo sind Sie"  
"Sie ist nicht mehr da" schluchzte Bud.  
"Bud wo sind Sie?" fragte Harm erneut.  
"Im Krankenhaus"  
"Welches?" fragte Harm.  
"Bethesda" erwiderte Bud.  
"Mac und ich sind sofort da."

Harm legte den Hörer auf, sprang aus dem Bett und eilte in die Küche.  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was Bud gesagt hatte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Harriet war nicht tot! Sie konnte nicht tot sein!

Mac stand auf und folgte Harm in die Küche.

"Was ist los?" fragte Mac besorgt.  
"Das war Bud. Er hat gesagt das Harriet einen Unfall hatte" Harm konnte Mac nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er wußte nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass ihre einzige Freundin tot war.

"Geht es ihr gut?" "Hat er nicht gesagt" log Harm.  
"Harm du lügst" erklärte Mac.

Sie merkte es ihm immer an, wenn er sie anlog. Und jetzt war es wieder einer dieser Momente,indem er sie anlog.

"Zieh dich an, wir fahren ins Krankenhaus" Harm wich Mac aus.  
"Was ist mit Harriet"  
"Mac bitte"  
"Sag es mir, bitte, ich muß es wissen" flehte Mac.

Harm nahm sie in die Arme.

"Sarah wir müssen jetzt stark sein, für Bud und den Kleinen -A.J.. Harriet hat den Unfall nicht überlebt, sie ist tot" flüsterte Harm.  
"Du lügst, Harriet ist nicht tot. Sie ist noch zu jung! Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich!"

Mac begann zu weinen. Sie hatte wieder einen Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren, erst ihre Mutter, dann Eddie, dann Dalton und nun Harriet. Wann würde sie Harm verlieren?  
Mac klammerte sich an Harm, so als hätte sie Angst, dass er jede Sekunde verschwinden würde.

Harm spürte, dass Mac zitterte, er zog sie noch dichter an sich . Auch Harm kämpfte mit den Tränen. Harriet war eine sehr gute Freundin für sie gewesen und nun war sie für immer gegangen.  
Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken.

"Laß mich nie allein" Mac schluchzte.  
"Das werde ich nicht, ich verspreche es"  
"Ich habe Angst dich auch zu verlieren!" Panik machte sich bei ihr breit.  
"Das wirst du nicht. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren"  
"Versprich es mir" bat Mac.  
"Versprochen."

BETHESDA NAVY HOSPITAL Maryland 0200 ZULU

Harm und Mac saßen zusammen mit Bud im Krankenhaus.  
Admiral Chegwidden war auch schon erschienen, er hatte den schreienden A.J. auf dem Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
Die Ärzte hatten Bud ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben.

"A.J., komm hör auf zu weinen. SSSssshhh, ist ja gut, du brauchst doch nicht weinen" murmelte Admiral Chegwidden dem Kleinen zu.  
"Er weiß, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr wiederkommt" weinte Bud.  
"Er ist ein Jahr alt, er versteht soetwas noch nicht" meinte der Admiral beruhigend.  
"Ich habe das Liebste und Wichtigste auf der Welt verloren. Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr"  
"Sagen Sie nicht sowas."

Mac stand auf und ging zum Admiral.

"Geben Sie mir den Kleinen" bat sie.  
"Hier, vielleicht können Sie ihn beruhigen" er reichte ihr A.J.  
"Ich werde es versuchen."

Eine Schwester betrat den Warteraum.

"Der Arzt hat gesagt, wenn sie wollen können sie sie noch einmal sehen, bevor sie in die Pathologie gebracht wird" erklärte die Schwester.

Bud stand auf, er zitterte. Admiral Chegwidden legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte er.  
"Ich will mit ihr alleine sein. Ich will allein mit meiner Harriet sein, wenn ich von ihr Abschied nehmen muß."er begann lauter zu werden.  
"Dann kommen Sie bitte mit" bat die Schwester

Bud verließ den Warteraum und folgte der Schwester zu dem Behandlungsraum, in dem Harriet aufgebahrt war.

Behandlungsraum

Bud ging langsam auf die Bahre zu.

Es war ein weißer Raum mit einem langen Bett auf dem Harriet lag.  
Sie trug noch immer ihre Uniform, die wegen des Unfalls blutdurchtränkt war. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und ihre Arme lagen seitlich am Körper, die Handflächen nach unten gedreht. Es sah aus, als würde sie schlafen, aber sie war tot und sie würde nie wieder aufwachen.

Ein weißes Licht ohne erkennbaren Ursprung fiel auf die Adern auf ihrem Handrücken, ließ sie wie leblose Maserung von Marmor aussehen.

Bud griff nach Harriets Hand und streichelte sie.

"Harriet es ist so unfair. Harriet, warum hast du mir das angetan? Wir wollten noch soviel erreichen. Wir wollten so viele Kinder haben, mindestens vier. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen . Diese Traum werden wir niemals mehr realisieren können . . . . . Vergiß bitte dein Versprechen nicht. Ich werde dich ewig lieben" Bud gab seiner Frau noch einen letzten Kuß und verließ unter Tränen den Raum.

Derweil im Warteraum

"Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Harm den Admiral.  
"Harriet war unterwegs zu Ihnen. Sie stand im Stau auf dem Beltway, ein LKW-Fahrer ist die Auffahrt zu schnell hochgefahren, auf Harriets Wagen gefahren und hat sie gegen den Vordermann, ebenfalls ein LKW geschoben. Harriet war im Wagen zwischen beide LKW's eingeklemmt. Jedenfalls ist es das, was die Polizei erzählt" erklärte der Admiral.  
"Harriet hatte keine Chance?" fragte Mac und drückte Baby-A.J. noch fester an sich.  
"Nein. . . . Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass sie nicht gelitten hat, sie war sofort tot"  
"Ein kleiner Trost" sagte Harm.  
"Nein"  
"Mac, sie hat nicht leiden müssen. Stell dir vor sie hätte sich gequält. Ich weiß das hört sich möglicherweise herzlos an, aber es war das Beste , dass sie sofort tot war" Harm legte seinen Arm um Mac und zog sie an sich.

4 Tage später Arlington National Cemetery 1500 ZULU

Weinend standen alle am Grab von Harriet. Sie war ein so großartiger Mensch gewesen, niemand konnte glauben, dass sie tot war. Einfach aus ihrem Leben gerissen.!

Ein LKW-fahrer hatte den Wagen gerammt, Harriet hatte zu keiner Zeit eine Chance gehabt.

Nun waren Bud und der Kleine A.J. allein.

Zwar waren in den Tagen, die seit dem tragischen Unfall vergangen waren, immer einer bei den Beiden gewesen, aber Harriet konnte durch niemand ersetzt werden.

Langsam trat Admiral Chegwidden nach vorne an das offene Grab.

Bud hatte den Admiral den Grabstein aussuchen lassen, er war nicht in der Lage gewesen sich um irgendetwas, was die Beerdigung betraf, zu kümmern. Sein Schmerz war zu groß.

Admiral Chegwidden hatte einen schneeweißen Grabstein, wie alle in Arlington waren, ausgewählt. Er ließ einen wunderschönen Spruch eingravieren.

Nun konnte man auf dem Grabstein lesen:

Harriet Sims-Roberts Lieutenant junior grade 1970 - 2000

Ich stieg höher als die Vögel Doch hörte nie ihren Gesang Mein Leben war ein Winter In das durch dich der Frühling kam

Admiral Chegwidden hatte wie alle Tränen in den Augen, Harriet war soetwas wie eine Tochter für ihn gewesen.

"Wir haben alle einen wunderbaren Menschen in unserem Leben verloren. Harriet, wie wir sie alle kannten und liebten war ein wunderbarer Mensch . Sie sprühte vor Lebensfreude. Ihr Lachen war das ansteckenste Lachen, das ich jemals gehört habe. Ihr Sinn für Romantik wird ewig einmalig bleiben. Harriet war glücklich in ihrem Leben, in diesem Moment der Glückseligkeit hat das Schicksal sie uns entrissen. Wir stehen nun fassungslos am Grab eines Engels. Sie war ein Engel, ein Engel auf Erden, auf ewig unvergessen und für immer in unseren Herzen. Wie ein Vogel im Wind fliegt ihre Seele nun zum Himmel, von dort wird sie uns alle beobachten. Wenn die Sonne strahlt, dann wissen wir, das Harriet uns zulacht. Harriet Roberts, es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennengelernt zu haben" sagte Admiral Chegwidden, nahm Haltung an und salutierte vor dem Sarg.

Ein Schluchzen ging durch die Trauernden.  
Gestützt von Gunnery Seargant Galindez und PO Tiner machte Bud ein paar Schritte auf den Sarg zu.  
In der Hand hielt er einen Strauß weißer Rosen, sie bedeuteten Ewigkeit.

"Harriet, oh Harriet" schluchzte Bud .

Tiner und Gunny hatten Mühe Bud zu halten. Es sah so aus, als wollte er seiner geliebten Frau ins Grab folgen.

Mac klammerte sich an Harm. Harriets Tod hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, wie kurz und wertvoll das Leben war. Harms Hand griff nach Macs, so als wollte er ihr versichern das er bei ihr war, sie nicht alleine ließ.

21 Schuß Salut hallten über den Friedhof, Bud zuckte bei jedem Schuß unwillkürlich zusammen. Jeder Schuß machte ihm deutlich, dass seine geliebte Frau unwiederbringlich gegangen war.

Während der letzte Schuß verhallte, spielte ein in der Nähe des Sargs stehender Hornist den Zapfenstreich, das Lied was ein Soldat als letztes hörte, bevor er abends schlafen ging.

Nun trat wieder ein Soldat einen Schlaf an, seinen letzten langen und entgültigen Schlaf.

Die Sargträger falteten die Flagge, die zuvor Harriets Sarg geschmückt hatte, zusammen und gaben sie Admiral Chegwidden.

Dieser überreichte sie Bud.  
"Von einer dankbaren Nation" sagte er zu ihm. Bud nickte nur.

Leise wurde TEARS IN HEAVEN gespielt, als Harriets Sarg ins Grab hinabgelassen wurde.

Nach der Beerdigung leerte sich der Friedhof.  
Lauren Singer, der Admiral, Harm und Mac, standen etwas abseits und beobachteten Bud, der vor dem Grab kniete.

"Was wird jetzt aus A.J.?" fragte der Admiral besorgt.  
"Harm und ich werden uns um A.J. kümmern, bis Bud sich wieder gefangen hat" antwortete Mac.  
"Es wird wahrscheinlich das Beste sein" "Ich denke auch" sagte Harm.  
"Lassen wir Bud allein. Ich denke er möchte einen Moment allein an ihrem Grab haben" schlug AJ vor.

Die Vier gingen, Lauren Singer fiel etwas zurück und als Harm, Mac und der Admiral weggefahren waren, ging sie zu Harriets Grab zurück.  
Bud kniete immer noch davor.

"Lieutenant Roberts. . . . . . . . Bud."

Bud reagierte nicht, er starrte monoton weiter auf das frisch ausgehobene Grab, in dem nun seine geliebte Frau ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte.

Lauren Singer kniete sich neben Bud und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

"Bud, lassen Sie uns gehen" sagte Lauren.  
"Harriet, ich kann sie nicht allein lassen"  
"Sie ist nicht hier. Ihr Körper liegt in dem Sarg, aber ihre Seele ist weiterhin unter uns. Sie lebt in Ihrem Sohn weiter. In unser aller Erinnerung. Solange wir an sie denken, solange ist sie nicht wirklich tot" erklärte Lauren Singer.

2 Stunden später Apartment der Roberts Rosslyn 1700 ZULU

Lauren Singer hatte es geschafft, dass Bud nach Hause gegangen war. Sie hatte ihn nach Hause gefahren und nun leistete sie ihm Gesellschaft.

Bud tigerte nervös im Wohnzimmer hin und her.

"Gehen Sie, lassen Sie mich allein" grummelte Bud.  
"Sie sollten jetzt nicht allein sein"  
"Ich bin für den Rest meines Lebens allein. Warum sollte ich gerade jetzt nicht allein sein"  
"Bud, Sie sind nicht allein, Sie haben einen Sohn, der Sie braucht"  
"Für Sie heißt es immer noch Lieutenant Roberts" sagte Bud.  
"Ok, Lieutenant Roberts glauben Sie mir Sie sollten nicht allein sein"  
"Ich will aber und nun verschwinden Sie!" Bud begann lauter zu werden.

Lauren Singer stand von der Couch auf und ging zur Wohnungstür. Auf dem Beistelltisch lag Harriets Wohnungsschlüssel. Schnell nahm sie ihn und steckte ihn ein. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn noch irgendwann gebrauchen könnte. Wer konnte ahnen, was Bud in seiner Trauer anstellen würde!

2 Wochen später Apartment der Roberts Rosslyn 2300 ZULU

Bud saß verzweifelt auf der Couch, umringt von all den Dingen, die ihn an Harriet erinnerten. Ihre Hochzeitsfotos, das Brautkleid, Harriets Uniform, ihr Parfüm, ihre Erkennungsmarke, ihre Armbanduhr.  
Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine halbleere Flasche Whisky.

Er wußte nicht, wie er ohne Harriet weiterleben sollte. Sie war sein Lebenslicht gewesen. Nun war es erloschen. Für ihn gab es keinen Grund mehr weiterzuleben.

Es wäre so einfach, er mußte nur seine Waffe nehmen und abdrücken, von einer Brücke springen, sich vor einen fahrenden Zug werfen. Es gab genug Arten sich umzubringen. Dann würde er wieder mit seiner geliebten Harriet vereint sein.

Das er damit A.J. zur Vollwaise machen würde, daran dachte er nicht. Er dachte nur an seine Frau und wie sehr er sie vermißte.

Zeitgleich Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station

Harm und Mac machten das Abendessen. Dabei alberten Beiden wie kleine Kinder herum. Mac streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Meine Großmutter pflegte immer zu sagen, wenn jemand seine Zunge herausstreckst bedeutet das: Küß mich ganz schnell!" meinte Harm und grinste. "Nur in deinen Träumen"  
"Da passiert etwas anderes" meinte Harm lachend.  
"Ich weiß, in meinen auch"  
"Vielleicht solltest du mir mal deine Träume erzählen" schlug Harm vor.  
"Oder ich zeig es dir" erwiderte Mac ernst.  
"Bist du dir sicher?" nun wurde auch Harm ernst.  
"Ja" und um ihre Antwort zu verdeutlichen nickte sie.

Es sah aus, als wollte Harm etwas sagen, aber stattdessen hob er die Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. Dann beugte er sich nach vorn und küßte zärtlich ihre Lippen. Mac erwiderte seinen Kuß.

Eng umschlungen standen beide in der Küche und küßten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor erlebt zu haben glaubten. Beide hatten zu lange auf einen solchen Moment gewartet.

Atemlos trennten sie sich. Harm nahm ein paar Kerzen und nahm Macs Hand und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer.  
Harm stellte die Kerzen auf seinen Nachtschrank und zündete sich an, während Mac die Vorhänge schloß.

Mac und Harm küßten sich erneut.

Als sie sich erneut atemlos trennten trat Mac einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete wie Harm Knopf für Knopf ihre Bluse öffnete.

Die ganze Zeit sah er ihr dabei in die Augen, um sicherzugehen, das sie keine Angst hatte.

Diese hatte Mac auch nicht, sie war sich sicher, dass sie nun bereit für den letzten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung war.  
Harm streifte ihr die Bluse ab und ließ seine Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gehen.  
Mac schloß die Augen für einen Moment und gab sich ganz seinen Berührungen, dem Gefühl das seine Hände auf ihrer Haut auslösten hin.

"Du bist wunderschön" sagte er leise.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete spiegelte sich in seinen Augen genau dieselbe Liebe wieder, die sie für ihn fühlte.

Mac ließ ihre Hände unter sein T-.Shirt wandern, das sie ihm schnell über den Kopf zog.  
Als sie ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel wanderten legte Harm seine Hände auf ihre und stoppte sie.

"Warte" sagte er nur und hob sie hoch.

Harm trug sie zum Bett um sie dort hinzulegen. Er legte sich neben sie und setzte seine Erkundungstour auf ihrem Körper fort.

"Ich liebe dich, Sarah" flüsterte er.  
"Ich liebe dich auch" dann küßte sie ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 1100 ZULU

Das nervige Piepsen seines Radioweckers riss Harm aus dem Schlaf. Er holte mit einer Hand aus und schlug auf den Knopf, der das Piepsen stoppen sollte. Noch immer nicht ganz wach ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken rollen und gähnte. Seine Augen waren noch zu und eigentlich wollte er sie auch gar nicht öffnen.

Mac lag halb auf ihm und Klein-A.J. Roberts schlummerte immer noch friedlich in seinem Reisebett, das im Wohnzimmer stand.

Sie hatten den Kleinen vorerst zu sich genommen. Bud hatte sich seit Harriets Tod nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert.  
Mac und Harm sahen es als ihre Pflicht an, sich um ihr Patenkind zu kümmern. Sie waren es allen schuldig.

Harm mußte lächeln, als er an das dachte, was in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war.  
Sanft strich er Mac übers Haar. Sie bewegte sich, öffnete die Augen, hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz" murmelte Harm und beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen.  
"Das ist wirklich ein guter Morgen"  
"Wir haben lange darauf gewartet" meinte Harm.  
"Ich hatte immer etwas Angst davor" gab Mac zu.  
"Jetzt brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben"  
"Wenn du bei mir bist, habe ich sowieso keine Angst."

JAG-HQ Falls Church/ Virginia Kaffeeküche 1800 ZULU

Mac stand gerade in der Kaffeeküche und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.  
Es war ein anstrengender Tag bis jetzt gewesen und in der Nacht hatten sowohl sie, als auch Harm nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen, weil sie anderweitig miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Erschöpft lehnte sie gegen die Arbeitsplatte und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

Admiral Chegwidden betrat die Kaffeeküche.

"Guten Tag Colonel.  
"Sir" erschreckt zuckte Mac zusammen.  
"Sie sehen müde aus Colonel. Hat A.J. Roberts Sie die Nacht über wachgehalten"  
"Ja Sir" log Mac.  
"Wie sieht ihr Terminplan für heute Nachmittag aus"  
"Leer Sir"  
"Dann gehen Sie jetzt nach Hause und schlafen sich aus" bestimmte der Admiral.  
"Danke Sir."

Mac stellte ihre Kaffeetasse in die Spüle, holte ihre Sachen aus ihrem Büro und ging in Harms Büro.

"Harm"

Er sah von seiner Schreibarbeit auf.

"Ja"  
"Ich wollte nur tschüß sagen" "Wieso? Fährst du wegen einem Fall weg"  
"Nein, der Admiral hat mir den Nachmittag frei gegeben" erklärte Mac.  
"Wie kommst du denn zu der Ehre"  
"Er denkt A.J. Roberts hat mich die ganze Nacht wachgehalten" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Du hast ihm aber nicht gesagt, dass das ein bestimmter Navy-Commander war"  
"Nein."

Mac vergewisserte sich, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und ihm einen schnellen Kuß gab.

"Bis später" rief sie und verschwand.

JAG-HQ Falls Church/ Virginia Admiral Chegwiddens Büro 1900 ZULU

Admiral Chegwidden hatte mitbekommen, dass Lieutenant Singer seit Wochen ihre Mittagspause drastisch überzog.  
Nun stellte er sie in seinem Büro zur Rede.

"Lieutenant Singer, wielange dauert die vorgeschriebene Mittagspause?" fragte der Admiral wütend.  
"30 Minuten Sir"  
"Und wielange dauert Ihre Mittagspause jeden Tag"  
" Etwa 1 Stunde, Sir"  
"Das ist zu lange. Verraten Sie mir, warum Sie ihre Mittagspause überziehen"  
"Sir, ich. . . Nun, Sir. . . . Weil" stotterte sie herum.  
"Weil Sie jeden Tag mit dem Auto während der Mittagspause wegfahren" klärte der Admiral sie auf.  
"Ja Sir"  
"Und wohin? Schmeckt Ihnen das Kantinenessen nicht"  
"Sir, das ist nicht der Grund" meinte Lauren Singer.  
"Was dann"  
"Sir, bitte, ich möchte es Ihnen nicht erklären"  
"OH doch, das werden Sie" meinte er streng.  
"Ich bringe Lieutenant Roberts das Mittagessen nach Hause" flüsterte sie dann.  
"Das Mittagessen?" perplex sah der Admiral sie an.  
"Sir, der Lieutenant läßt sich gehen. Ich fahre jedesmal in meiner Mittagspause vorbei und stelle ihm etwas zu essen hin. Ich brauche 18 Minuten hin und 18 Minuten zurück. Nach Dienstschluß fahre ich wieder vorbei und mache dem Lieutenant sein Abendessen. Er würde nichts kochen. Er hat angefangen zu trinken, Sir"  
"Zu trinken"  
"Ich denke der Schmerz über Harriets Verlust ist zu groß" erklärte Lauren .  
"Lieutenant Sims-Roberts Tod hat uns alle getroffen" meinte der Admiral.  
"Aber sie war seine Ehefrau"  
"Ich weiß. Lieutenant es ist gut, dass Sie sich um ihn kümmern. Aber nächstes Mal sagen Sie mir Bescheid, warum Sie Ihre Mittagspause überziehen"  
"Ja Sir"  
"Sie können wegtreten"  
"Aye Aye Sir."

Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0035 ZULU

Als Harm nach Hause kam, war der Tisch festlich gedeckt und er hörte Wasserplätschern aus dem Badezimmer.  
Harm ging ins Badezimmer und sah Mac, die Klein-A.J. badete.

"Hallo meine Schöne" begrüßte er sie.  
"Du bist schon zu Hause"  
"Ich kann auch wieder gehen" meinte Harm.  
"Quatsch. Ich hatte nur nicht so schnell mit dir gerechnet. Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig, ich bin noch nicht umgezogen und den Kleinen habe ich auch noch nicht bettfertig" erklärte Mac.  
"Mach dir nur keinen Streß"  
"Würde ich nie tun" "Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen"  
"Wenn du deine Uniform ausgezogen hast, könntest du A.J. bettfertig machen, damit ich mich ums Essen kümmern kann" sagte Mac.  
"Ok werde ich."

Harm wollte gerade das Badezimmer verlassen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

"Ehm du kochst?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Ja"  
"Richtig gekocht oder nur aufgewärmt"  
"Richtig gekocht. Wieso fragst du?" wollte Mac wissen.  
"Damit ich Bethesda informiere, dass nachher zwei Leute mit Lebensmittelvergiftung eingeliefert werden" meinte Harm lachend.  
"Das ist gemein. So schlimm koche ich auch wieder nicht" "Das war auch nur ein Scherz"  
"Ein ganz gemeiner Scherz und nun zieh dich um, damit du dich um A.J. kümmern kannst" kommandierte sie.  
"Ja Ma'am."

Später Am selben Abend Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0155 ZULU

Mac hatte für Harm gekocht und nun saßen sie gemeinsam am festlich gedeckten Tisch und tranken Mineralwasser. Im Hintergrund lief eine CD mit alten Liedern.

„So verwöhnt zu werden ist etwas Tolles. Was hast du dir als Nachtisch überlegt?" „Abwarten", sagte Mac und sah ihn vielsagend an ,„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe." „Wann sagst du endlich, dass ich die Frau deiner Träume bin?" fragte Mac lächelnd. „Ich bin die Frau deiner Träume", sagte Harm grinsend.

Mac stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf seinen Schoß, so das sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Sag das noch einmal, aber diesmal richtig." „Du bist die Frau meiner Träume" Harm küßte sie. "Das hört sich schon besser an"  
„Wie war das jetzt mit dem Nachtisch?" „Wir sind schon dabei."

Langsam schob er seine Hände unter ihr Shirt. Mac lehnte sich zurück und genoß Harms Berührungen und seine Küsse.

"Wir sollten die Party ins Schlafzimmer verlegen. Wir haben minderjähriges Publikum" meinte Harm lachend.  
"Ja."

Harm stand auf und trug Mac ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Tag JAG-HQ Falls Church/ Virginia Harms Büro 1500 ZULU

Mac betrat mit einem Aktenstapel bewaffnet Harms Büro.

"Sag nicht wir sind schon wieder beim Admiral in Ungnade gefallen"  
"Wir nicht" sagte Mac.  
"Puh" Harm atmete hörbar aus.  
"Das ist dein neuer Fall" meinte sie grinsend und stellte den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.  
"Mein neuer Fall!" fragte Harm ungläubig.  
"Ja"  
"Das sind, eins, zwei, drei, vier" begann Harm die Akten zu zählen.  
"16 Akten" unterbrach Mac ihn.  
"Was hab ich wieder verbrochen?" .  
"Du bist zu früh gekommen" meinte Mac grinsend.  
"Colonel. Rotes Licht" gab Harm gespielt vorwurfsvoll von sich.  
"Das müßte ich dir geben. Ich meinte, du bist zu früh zum Dienst erschienen. Genau 2 Minuten vor mir. Das wertet der Admiral als Arbeitswut, jedenfalls bei dir"  
"Aha und was ist das für ein neuer Fall"  
"Einer von Buds alten Fällen, die durch Harriets Tod liegen geblieben sind" antwortete Mac.  
"Wir sollten ihn heute abend nach Dienstschluß besuchen gehen" "Ja , das ist eine gute Idee" stimmte Mac ihm zu.  
"Ok, ich werde dann mal den Aktenstapel sichten" meinte Harm.  
"Mich erwartet auch so ein Stapel" grummelte Mac.  
"Essen wir heute zusammen zu Mittag"  
"Gern. Ich komme nachher vorbei um dich abzuholen" Sie verließ sein Büro.

Apartment der Roberts Rosslyn 0030 ZULU

Mac und Harm waren erstaunt, als Lauren Singer ihnen die Tür zu Buds Apartment öffnete.

"Commander, Colonel. Guten Abend" grüßte sie.  
"Guten Abend Lieutenant. Ist Bud da?" fragte Harm.  
"Im Schlafzimmer."

Lauren Singer ließ die beiden herein und ging wieder in die Küche.  
Mac folgte ihr.

"Lieutenant Singer, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" fragte Mac als sie in die Küche kam, wo Lieutenant Singer mit einem Berg von Abwasch kämpfte.  
"Sicher Ma'am" erstaunt sah Lauren Singer Mac an.  
"Warum tun Sie das"  
"Was meinen Sie"  
"Ich meine, warum sind Sie für Bud da? Warum kümmern Sie sich um ihn? Ich hätte Sie, wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll nie für einen Menschen gehalten, der so familiär ist" meinte Mac.  
"Das einzige Mädchen unter 6 Jungen" erwiderte Lauren.  
"Bitte?"

Lauren Singer hörte auf, das schmutzige Geschirr abzuwaschen und drehte sich zu Mac um. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Spüle und holte tief Luft, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen.

"Ich bin das drittjüngste Kind in der Familie, ich habe zwei jüngere und 4 ältere Brüder. Wir Kinder haben früh auf der Farm mithelfen müssen." "Farm"  
"Ja Ma'am ich bin auf einer Farm geboren, in den Weiten von Kansas. Sie haben sicher nicht erwartet, dass ich eine Farmerstochter bin"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, nein" gab Mac zu.  
"Ich habe früh gelernt, was harte Arbeit und Familie ist. Als ich 6 Jahre alt warm, begann meine Mutter mir beizubringen, was man alles wissen muß. Mit 12 Jahren war ich in der Lage einen Haushalt alleine zu führen. Es gab nie die Frage, ob ich es wollte oder nicht, ich mußte es machen. Nie habe ich gewagt etwas dagegen zu sagen, wenn meine Freundinnen mit Jungs ausgingen mußte ich auf der Farm oder im Haushalt schuften. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich niemals so ein Leben führen würde und als mein Vater dann erklärte, er habe mich dem Nachbarssohn versprochen, bin ich abgehauen und zur NAVY gegangen. Ich wollte nicht als Ehefrau und Mutter enden. Jetzt wo Harriet, also Lieutenant Sims-Roberts tot ist, konnte ich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn ich doch in der Lage bin Haushalt und Kind zu versorgen. Ich habe sie schäbig behandelt, als sie noch gelebt hat, jetzt kann ich mich vielleicht auf diese Weise bei ihr entschuldigen" sagte Lauren.  
"Da haben Sie recht" meinte Mac.  
"Ich muß es einfach tun. Ich denke, so gut ich auch versucht habe die Farmerstochter in mir zu vergessen, es klappt nicht. Ich habe versucht, kaltherzig und unausstehlich zu wirken, aber im Grunde bin ich ein guter Mensch" gab Lauren zu.  
"Dies ist eine neue Seite an Ihnen"  
"Sie ist nicht neu, das bin ich wirkliclich, das ist die wahre Lauren Elizabeth Singer" unterbrach Lauren sie.

Mac überlegte kurz, dann holt sie tief Luft bevor sie weiterredete.

"Nun es ist richtig dass Sie sich um Bud kümmern. Commander Rabb und ich werden Klein-A.J. noch bei uns behalten, bis Bud sich wieder richtig gefasst hat"  
"Ma'am, meinen Sie nicht, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie Lieutenant Roberts seinen Sohn nicht vorenthalten, sondern ihn wieder dahin bringen wo er hingehört, zu seinem Vater. Klein-A.J. hat seine Mutter verloren, Sie dürfen ihn jetzt nicht von seinem Vater entfremden" meinte Lauren.  
"Ich entfremde ihn nicht. Es ist zu seinem Besten"  
"Zu seinem Besten wäre es, wenn er wieder bei seinem Vater wäre"  
"Wollen Sie mir unterstellen ich wüßte nicht was das Beste für mein Patenkind ist?" Mac kämpfte mit der Wut die in ihr aufstieg.  
"Das habe ich nicht behauptet, Ma'am" beruhigte Lauren sie.  
"Gut, dann ist das Thema ja beendet."

Mac drehte sich um und ging.

Am selben Abend Harms Apartment Nördlich der Union Station 0230 ZULU

"Vielleicht hat Lieutenant Singer recht" meinte Harm aus der Küche.  
"Recht? Womit"  
"Damit das wir Klein-A.J. wieder zu Bud bringen sollten" sagte Harm und ging zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer.  
"NEIN"  
"Sarah! A.J. gehört zu Bud, er hat nur noch ihn, er braucht seinen Vater. Wir beide wissen, wie es für ein Kind ist ein Elternteil zu verlieren, ich war damals 6 und du warst 15"  
"Harm, wir können A.J. nicht zu ihm bringen! Bud trinkt! Außerdem, wer will sich um den Kleinen kümmern, wenn nicht wir"  
"Bud ist da und Lauren Singer"  
"Gerade die!" "Sarah, warum bist du so wütend?" fragte Harm vorsichtig.  
"Ich bin nicht wütend! Ich bin sauer, auf dich"  
"Auf mich? Ich habe nun wirklich nichts getan, worüber du sauer sein solltest" "Doch das hast du."

Mac griff nach ihrem Mantel und den Autoschlüsseln, dann fiel die Wohnungstür hinter ihr ins Schloß.

"Frauen. Da versteh einer die Frauen" murmelte Harm nur.

1 Stunde später Chesapeake Bay 0330

Mac saß im Sand und starrte auf das Wasser. Sie fröstelte ein wenig und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen.  
Soviel ging ihr durch den Kopf.

In den Wochen in denen der Kleine bei uns war, ist er mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen, noch mehr als vorher. Er würde mir fehlen, wenn er wieder bei Bud wäre. Aber Harm hat recht, genau wie Lieutenant Singer. A.J. gehört zu Bud. Ich darf ihm seinen Sohn nicht vorenthalten. Vielleicht hilft der Kleine ihm den Schmerz, den Harriets Tod Bud bereitet hat, zu verkraften? Vielleicht wollte ich A.J. nur nicht hergeben, weil meine biologische Uhr Alarm schlägt und ich sie nicht mehr abstellen kann. Sicher, ich möchte ein Kind, eines das aussieht wie Harm.

"Genießt du die Einsamkeit?" fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Entsetzt sprang Mac auf und wirbelte herum.  
Harm stand vor ihr.

"Mein Gott du hast mich erschreckt" "Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin dir nachgefahren, weil ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn du wütend um diese Tageszeit unterwegs bist" erklärte Harm.  
"A.J"  
"Bei meiner Nachbarin" erwiderte Harm.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so wütend geworden bin" entschuldigte sich Mac.  
"Schon vergessen. Komm her."

Harm nahm sie in die Arme. Eine Weile standen sie so da, dann drehte sich Mac in seinen Armen, so das sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.  
Harm hatte von hinten seine Arme um sie gelegt.

"Du hattest recht. Es ist besser, wenn A.J. wieder bei seinem Vater ist" gab Mac zu.  
"Er ist nur ein paar Minuten von uns entfernt. Wir können ihn immer besuchen, wir sind schließlich seine Taufpaten" meinte Harm.  
"Er wird mir fehlen. Es ist etwas anderes ein Kind immer um sich zu haben, als es nur zu besuchen"  
"Du hörst deine biologische Uhr ticken"  
"Sie schlägt Alarm" erwiderte Mac ernst.  
"Mmh."

Es war einen Moment ganz still, beide starrten aufs Wasser.

"Ich bin zwar kein Hellseher, aber in einem Jahr werden wir hier am Strand mit unserem Baby sein" erklärte Harm dann.  
"Unser Baby" wiederholte Mac.  
"Eines, das dir ähnlich sieht" .  
"Ein Baby, das wäre schön. Jetzt wo Harriet tot ist merke ich wie kurz das Leben ist und wie kostbar. Ich möchte ein Baby, nicht erst in ein paar Jahren. Ich möchte es jetzt" erklärte Mac.  
"Das dauert aber noch mindestens 9 Monate" meinte Harm.  
"Ich weiß"  
"Laß uns zurückfahren" schlug Harm vor.  
"Ja und morgen bringen wir A.J. zu Bud."

Hand in Hand liefen die Beiden zu ihren Autos zurück, in eine ungewisse Zukunft, von der eins jedoch sicher war, sie würden sie zusammen verbringen und nichts würde sie trennen können.

Ende TEIL 3 FORTSETZUNG FOLGT

Teil 4 ( Der erste Schnee ) kommt zur entsprechenden Jahreszeit

Zusammenfassung Bevor Harm und Mac endlich das Leben führen können, was beide immer gewollt haben, müssen sie ein für alle mal die Geister der Vergangenheit bekämpfen als sie vor neuen Schwierigkeiten stehen. 


End file.
